


Sweet Confession

by Animeobsessed1



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker AU, F/M, Flirting, also its REALLY SHORT beacuse i wrote this late at night :'), enjoy, flower shop au, hunk is weak and Allura is beautiful, i wanted to write hallura and i wrote this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 02:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animeobsessed1/pseuds/Animeobsessed1
Summary: “Hey, Princess.”“My god, Hunk,” Allura chuckles, shoulders shaking as she leans in closer. “Are you ever going to let that go?”“It’s only fitting.” Hunk shrugs, loosening up after the icebreaker“Hunk, you are literally the only one that says the name ‘Altea Flowers’ sounds like a ‘royal planet in an anime‘.”





	Sweet Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Flower shop and tatto palor AU who???? I only know flower shop and baker AU bitch

  Hunk sighs in relief, brushing the back of his hand to his forehead and taking off built up sweat. His grin crinkles the sides of his eyes, showing his natural lines. Taking his last tray of baked goods, he traps them with the last batch and wraps them up for the next day. When he’s finished, he double-checks everything to make sure nothing catastrophic happens overnight. He flashes another satisfied smile before shutting everything down. This is his favorite part of closing down- after everyone else has left, he can peacefully wind down from the rush and listen to the natural noise of his café.

 After his nightly routine and locking up is complete, he gets out from the back with the necessary things he brings home. He unlocks his car and puts his stuff inside, when across the main street, he catches the flower shop closing. The owner, who he knows as Allura, is taking her time and being careful with every plant she touches. The petals brush her fingertips like silk, and you can tell from just her delicacy alone, how much she adores the plants she cares for. Her majestic silver hair falls around her shoulders, tangled at the edges. She must’ve let her hair down from the bun it was contained in this morning.

 Hunk’s heartbeat stutters, blush rushing quickly to his face. His eyes widen almost comically. His keys fall and (quite dramatically) crash to the ground. No small metal object should be able to make so much noise when meeting concrete. However, with the evening sun settling every person around, the sound seemed to echo through the main street. It was enough for Allura to look up from the grouping of lilacs in her arms and towards Hunk. Her blue, almost purple eyes twinkled with dusk when they met his. His body jolted, nerves popping like fireworks. 

 Allura’s cheeks dusted in a small blush. A goofy grin stretches across her face and her eyes squint with adoration. Hunk could see her slightly chuckling before returning to the flowers. He flushed all over again. He stood there, stunned in place. A car then passed by, knocking him out of his shock. Shaking his head, he bent down to grab his keys before making his way across the street. 

 It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve talked- a few occasional conversations have developed between breaks; Before they open, on breaks, and (most often) after closing. Nevertheless, he’s still sitting on a mountain of nerves every time he’s about to hear her voice.

 By the time he’s crossed the street and walked over to Allura, she’s already finished most of her cleaning up. Flirtatiously, she leans against a counter outside and smirks slightly. Hunk shyly smiles back as a greeting.

 “Hey, Princess.”

 “My god, Hunk,” Allura chuckles, shoulders shaking as she leans in closer. “Are you ever going to let that go?”

 “It’s only fitting.” Hunk shrugs, loosening up after the icebreaker

 “Hunk, you are literally the only one that says the name ‘Altea Flowers’ sounds like a ‘royal planet in an anime‘.”

 “Ah-ah-ah,” Hunk shakes his finger in Allura’s face, flicking her nose slightly. “Not only that, but your dad was the original owner of this shop. A king passing on his work to his daughter? Sounds too similar.” He smirks teasingly.

 “Whatever.” She smiles, rolling her eyes and letting her British accent take the reins. Seriously, he’s so weak for her accent its embarrassing. “So what brings you here this time?”

 “Uh… Nothing much.” Shit, Hunk did not think this through. He acted on purely instinct alone and is now scrambling for something… Well.. “Just saw you closing up and wanted to say hi.”

 “And to bring up this nickname you’ve given me?”

 “It was your choice to go all in depth with it!”

 Allura lets out a laugh. She closes her eyes and shakes her head, turning back to the plants. She’s smiling. “Hunk, your humor is the most enjoyable.”

 Hunk grins, his mind easing at how smoothly that played out. Not feeling too pushy to start a conversation again, he looks around and admires the shop. Color bursts around him, each flower glowing from having proper care. The pastel walls and decorations help balance out the popping colors. She… She truly knows what she’s doing with her shop. Maybe he could ask if she could look at his café and give some feedback.

 “…Hunk?”

 Allura’s voice sounded meek and small. It immediately caught his attention, whirling him around and facing her. Her eyes are casted to the side, and maybe it’s just the lighting, but her face seems to be glowing with how red it is. Hunk feels his breath catch in his throat, eyes widening and worry flooding through his body.

 “Yea? What is it princess?”

 Allura doesn’t say anything, but hands him a flower (a pink carnation) with a small note attached to the bottom. His heart pounds in his chest, ringing through his ears. Delicately, he takes the flower and the note. Glancing between the note and Allura, he opens it slowly.

 (xxx)xxx-xxxx ~ Allura

 “There’s a carnival this weekend..” Looking up from the number, Allura’s fidgeting with her hair, but looking damn determined when she stares at Hunk. “I was wondering if you’d enjoy participating with me?”

 Hunk feels like fireworks. His body is shaking and jumping with sensations. The warmth traveling through his entire body is leaving him shaking. Trying to be brave, he puts the note in his pocket and reaches for her hand. Her fingers are soft around his, callus but not rough. His fingers feel on fire when they touch hers. And when he looks back up to her eyes? Hunk can see his entire future. Making one last bold move, he lifts her hand and presses a sweet kiss to the center of her hand.

 “Sounds lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to be bout ships @/YoungSweetYouth on tumblr


End file.
